Magic for Hacks and Nonbelievers
by Unholy Mess
Summary: It had been two days since he had entered the current world. Two days since he had walked willingly through the Veil. And two days since he felt the presence- no matter how miniscule- of Magic... it was as if there were no Magic users at all. Drabble fic. Accepting requests.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble fic.**

**Updated Every Friday starting from next week and days in between if I have time.  
**

**Any requests, message or review.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Though... there are wishes...**

* * *

A quick _point me _spell worked wonders on the rather large _stick _he'd been using as a substitute. Not wanting to use the _Elder Wand_, and said wand being rather territorial- his _holly wand _was out of the question.

As it was- the stick pointed North.

This earned a sigh and an eye roll as the stick also turned and pointed to his self, something expected of course.

For what he was looking for, was Magic.

**.=.**

It had been two days since he had entered the current world.

Two days since he had walked _willingly _through the Veil.

And two days since he felt the presence- no matter how miniscule- of Magic... it was as if there were no Magic users at all.

It was also two days since he had slapped himself and finally realized he could use a spell.

Said spell being a quick _point me_ charm every Witch or Wizard worth his or her salt should know. Which is why, three days later, he is still questioning his intelligence for not thinking of it sooner.

At the moment, he is in Greenland, the closest Country to the North... without, you know, being in the North Pole.

Huffing a breath, Harry James Potter- Wizard Extraordinaire- was admittedly lost.

There were many options he could decide to do. Because really, he didn't actually exist in this world.

He sighed.

What could be further North if not the North Pole?

Thinking back, Harry could remember some tales Aunt Petunia had read to Dudley- and seeing that there was no other way... that left only one possible source he could think of...

_Santa Clause?_

The Wizard snorted and shook his head. Impossible.

Though, with another glare at the stick at his feet, he had nothing better to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Drabble fic.**

**Updated every week on a random day.  
**

**Any requests, message or review.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Though... there are wishes...**

_A/N: So I wont be anywhere near a computer tomorrow so I'm updating it today._**  
**

**Request from: Trieste  
**

* * *

Harry sneezed. Paused. Then sneezed again.

Sniffling a bit, metaphorical daggers were shot through the golden sand that spun around him in excitement. Though what it was trying to do opposed it's activities greatly.

Sneezing once more, a slim hand waved the dust/sand away with a gesture that spoke of irritability.

The sand just seemed to laugh silently at him, curling around a pale neck and tickling sensitive skin. "Will you stop that." Was the crossed demand when it finally landed in his hair and messed the wavy tresses even more than it already was.

Again, another wave of drowsiness hit him, dispersed by a large amount of magic- about twice as much as the last three times he had had to use it.

With an annoyed grumbling, Harry finally gave in and flew off into the night, following the trail of golden sand with his newly unshrunk broomstick. The sand was ecstatic, going as far as nuzzling his cheek before it lead the way up into the clouds.

Soon enough, the Wizard found himself standing- _floating_- in front of a rather... diminutive person made of what looked like sand.

_Professor Flitwick, I'll never underestimate you again._

Harry snorted, not intimidated by the magic show as the golden sand spun around the person, flying out into the world separately in thick strands. "Hey!" He called, floating a bit closer. Even in the silent night, Harry's voice was a bit too loud and startled the person, sending him over the cloud he was resting upon.

Then, before Harry could do more than blink, the sand man was in his face, a large question mark hovering over his head along with an ever bigger exclamation point.

It showed, much to Harry's consternation, that the man couldn't talk.

_Damn._

Ruffling his hair, Harry pursed his lips in silent consideration. "Well don't get snippy with me, it's obviously your fault."

This time the sand whirled around the man, said man crossing his arms and looking at him with a look that clearly said, 'Oh? And why is that?'

The Wizard glared crossly at the golden sand, remembering why he was there in the first place. "Nevermind what I said before. It's that _things _fault! It wouldn't stop bothering me, trying to put me to sleep, until I followed it!"

The golden sand at fault just gave off an aura of satisfaction, curling around the sand man's waist. The sand man looked at his dream sand and raised an eyebrow before shrugging, 'Not in my control.' Was the unsaid and unheard words he was trying to convey.

Harry sighed and pouted as much as a grown man could before groaning and running a hand through his hair. "Whatever. Just. Whatever. What's your name anyways." The sand man gave Harry an, 'Are you stupid look.' before spinning around and pointing at his sand.

Sand which was changing shape to a picture of a young girl and a ball of sand. The ball of sand hit the girl in the face and said girl fell into a sleeping heap.

It was then Harry remembered something Hermione told him.

_"It looks like the Sandman hadn't visited you tonight Harry."_

_This was said so sadly, Harry looked up with a startling green gaze, black bags under his eyes.  
_

_"The Sandman Hermione? Who's that?"  
_

_The book worm giggled lightly and pushed Harry down onto the couch, carding her fingers through his hair as he got comfortable, head on her lap.  
_

_"He's the one from Muggle fairy tales. Going around the world and giving good dreams to sleeping children."  
_

_"But m'not a child."  
_

_"Of course you are. But he can't give you good dreams if you refuse to sleep."  
_

_"... People die in my dreams 'mione. They die over and over."  
_

_"Well then, I'll just have to stay here to make sure they don't, won't I?"  
_

_He was asleep before she finished talking, taking comfort in their close friendship and the Morpheus-like feeling the hand in his hair was creating.  
_

Harry raised a skeptical brow, "Really? The Sandman?" _I must be going crazy. _

The sand- Sandman laughed silently, a top hat appearing as he bowed. 'At your service.'

_SLAP._

In disgust, the Wizard had hit himself. Dragging a hand down his face, he waved away from the worried sand, giving the Sandman a certain 'look'. Again, the man just shrugged. 'It has a mind of its own.'

Sighing, he angled his broom downward, Harry quickly speeding to the forest grounds, jumping off before he kicked a rock, looking up at the following man. "Of course it's you. But if this is you and- you'd be magic wouldn't you? Then why couldn't it-"

As he turned around, Harry was greeted with a face full of sand, the strong urge to sleep prominent as he fell onto the soft grass. "'ammit... 'ou 'ot me."

The last thing he saw before succumbing to sleep, was the Sandman's laughing face and golden sand curling around his body.

**.=.**

When he woke, Harry was in a large hotel room, an alarm set and the intercom saying he was dropped off by a dear friend named, 'Sandy.'

The curses he spewed was more than enough to make the desk worker blush and hang up.

* * *

**Again. Looking for requests. Anything come to mind?**

**Thanks for the reviews and follows and favorites.  
**

**Any major errors tell me.  
**

**Un-beta'd.  
**


	3. The Warren Part I

**Drabble fic.**

**Updated every week on a random day.  
**

**Any requests, message or review.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Though... there are wishes...**

**Request from: Alienatia, Rotracm, and an Anonymous.  
**

* * *

**Part I**_  
_

**.=.  
**

_Where am I?_

_It was so dark.  
_

Slowly, everything came back into focus.

"He's so tiny!"

"You're not one to talk Frostbite."

"B-but I'm seventeen! He's like a hundred."

"Don' exaggerate!"

"Look! He's waking up!"

As his eyes blinked open, the sun burned through his green orbs and blurry faces were surrounding him. "Gah!" Slowly, making sure nothing hurt, he straightened from his lying down position, before he realized he was sleeping... on a bed of flowers. "My cornea." He murmured, reaching to his side for his glasses.

"What're you looking for?" Was the blue blur's question before fuzzy hands pushed on his glasses.

"What do you think, ya ankle biter? Didn't you see the-" It was from there the grey and blue blur ceased being named the grey and blue blur and Harry stopped listening to the conversation as his vision returned.

Slowly, he took his glasses off once again and wiped it with his robes, perching them back on his nose and blinking. Then blinked again. And again... and again.

You could almost see the gears in his head working as it connected the pictures together. "Bloody hell!" He shouted, nearly flipping over the flower bed as he jumped in shock, what he saw finally clicked.

A nearly seven foot... kangaroo... rabbit? tribal markings- looked like flowers- trailing along his arms and forehead. It was standing. And had facial expressions... Harry already felt a headache coming on.

The next one was less... _improbable _than the giant rabbaroo? Kangabbit?

It was a white haired male- teen if he heard right- He was wearing a blue hoodie and brown pants that both looked as if they've seen better days. He was also floating in the air... without a broom stick.

This proved too much for Harry so close after waking up...

So he fainted... in an entirely manly way of course.

* * *

**This will be a three part that will be finished before next week.**

**Yes it is short.  
**

**Probable Questions: Why did Harry faint, he's seen so much other stuff surely this wouldn't make him pass out.** _He was awake and cognizant. He just woke up and the rest of the reason why will be in the next chapter._**  
**

**Accepting any requests.  
**


	4. The Warren Part II

**Drabble fic.**

**Updated every week on a random day.  
**

**Any requests, message or review.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Though... there are wishes...**

**Request from: Alienatia, Rotracm, and an Anonymous.  
**

* * *

**Part II**_  
_

**.=.  
**

The world had straightened as soon as he sat up, Harry's green eyes widening as he found himself alone. Finally having time to comprehend what the hell had happened, he rolled off the flower bed and stood, nearly throwing up as his axis tilted.

"Dear Merlin." He murmured, breathing in a deep cleansing breath before taking a step... and promptly tripping over... an egg.

It seemed right.

Snuggled in the grass was a perfectly oval shaped egg, painted in colorful strokes. Yellows and pinks, along with spiraling greens- it was a pretty egg... that stood up and started squeaking at him in- what sounded like- indignant cheeps.

"Erm..." Ruffling his hair, Harry blinked and knelt down so he was at eye... egg level and grinned in what he hoped was a suitably apologetic way. "Sorry for that mate, you okay?" As if accepting his apology, the egg thingy nuzzled his leg then jumped in shock.

It started to squeak again, small chirps and cries mixed into the strange language. The _egglet_, cause he couldn't just keep calling it the egg thingy, acted like he wasn't supposed to be _talking _to anyone.

It was then Harry's mind caught up to the reason why he had faint- cough- passed out. Yup. That's right. Passed out.

A giant kanga-rabbit and a floating white haired teen.

A spy.

That's what finally clicked, and in annoyance- not anger because it took a helluva lot to get Harry mad at anything these days- he stood and scooped the _egglet _up in his hand, pursing his lips in thought.

"So. Are you gonna do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

A reluctant squeak was his answer.

"Where's the kang-" He coughed and ignored the soft thump as the _egglet _stomped its tiny feet. "Rabbit?" Approval. "Where's the rabbit?"

The _egglet _merely thumped its tiny foot, signaling to be put down.

Curious and more than a little amused at being told what to do by an animated egg, Harry did as bid, following closely behind as the _egglet _scrambled- he snorted inwardly at the unintended joke- through foliage and under bridges.

The place- wherever he was- was beautiful. That much was for certain.

The berth looked as if someone threw up rainbows and then carefully painted each and every piece of scenery with excruciating detail. His eyes hurt just looking around, the sun shining brightly and the soft sound of trickling water echoed.

Soon enough, the _egglet _led him to a little enclave, voices drifting to his sharp ears.

"So Cottontail, aren't you afraid the mad hatter over there's gonna ruin your little eggies?"

Harry could almost feel the irritation in the air. "Don't call me that Frostbite." As Harry and the _egglet _walked closer, the Wizard was able to see the duo a little better. "And I got a little critter watchin' 'im right now."

This earned a silent laugh, the _egglet _squeaking as if sensing the amusement. "You know it's funny." He murmured quietly, smirking as the _egglet_ remained both _egglet _and Harry walked into view, Harry was almost struck dumb by the sight of the seven foot rabbit yet again, though the shock- for the most- had worn off already.

Almost immediately, the rabbit and teen was on their feet boomerangs and staff in hand respectively.

"How'd you get here mate?" Australian. Furrowing his eyebrows, Harry remembered Rabbits being from Spain... or was it France?

"I followed this little guy." He answered instead, picking up the small _egglet _who squeaked indignantly at being picked up once more.

The teen laughed, staff wavering to the side as he floated up into the air, a mini whirlwind lifting him up. "He's got you there Bunny. Technically the eggy was watching him."

Drifting closer, cold- yet warm- blue eyes looked over Harry curiously, cocking his head to the side. "At least he's better than the spaz before." The teen laughed again, showing off pearly whites. "Sorry about the rough ride down here- if it makes ya feel better, Bunny's been more careless than usual about his little traveling techniques."

It was then Harry remembered how he got there in the first place.

It wasn't really an epic story.

_He was still in Greenland, looking furiously for the trail of sand that would lead him to the jack-ass who put him in the hotel. Harry was pretty sure the Sandman wouldn't still be in Greenland, but he still wanted to travel to the 'North Pole' to see what the source of Magic was._

_So he would leave the countinant/country/state even if the Sandman wasn't there._

_The waiting would just fill his annoyance._ **[I really wanted to write: "Fuel his hate fires." Review if you get where this is from.]**_  
_

_It was then he tripped over a-_ now that he thought back, it looked suspiciously like an egg- _rock and tumbled down a hill and into a large hole._

_First things first, it wasn't anything like the book talked about. Falling hurts, plain and simple. There was no long time feeling, only adrenaline and pain as sharp shards of dirt dug into his skin. There was no drop, as if falling down a well- only twists and turns.  
_

_It was irritating, plain and simple.  
_

_And, if Harry could aim properly, he'd cast an __Impervius_ Charm on his self just so he wasn't so bloody _sore!_

_After that, he had landed with a soft cry, tumbling down a hill and **passing out **to the sight of blueblueblueblueblue eyes.  
_

Harry zoned back in just in time to hear the ending of Bunny's grouch filled rant on how he wasn't a Kangaroo and, "Would you bloody well _please _stop with the Cottontail ribs?"

The teen on the other hand, looked as if this was a common occurrence and was acting bored with the whole conversation.

Then, as if stung, the white haired male sat up and zoomed over to the Wizard- ice trailing behind- going straight pass, "You're in my bloody bubble!" to "Yeah, that's the floor we're on. That's what happens when you tackle someone."

Before Harry had time to say anything else, the teen was grinning like Harry had just played the ultimate joke and gave him the most amazing gift... ever.

But, what the teen blurted out was nowhere close to what Harry was thinking.

"You can _see _me!"

* * *

**Accepting any requests.  
**

**And I know the last chapter was short. Am hoping this would help.  
**

**The last chapter also was kind of suckish.  
**

**Tell me if you want more Australian with Bunnymund, or if I did well.  
**

**I am not great with accents.  
**

**Any _major _grammar/spelling errors, please- do tell.  
**


	5. The Warren Part III

**Drabble fic.**

**Updated every week on a random day.  
**

**Any requests, message or review.  
**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Though... there are wishes...**

**Request from: Alienatia, Rotracm, and an Anonymous.  
**

* * *

**Part III**_  
_

**.=.  
**

_The Bunny: E. Aster Bunnymund_

_The White Haired Teen: Jack Frost_

_The Intruder: Harry James Potter_

Backwards. That's how everything was at the moment. Absently, Harry realized he was usually on the other side of interrogation, being the one who interrogated. But being on the opposite side, the Wizard garnered a simplistic type of respect for those he had questioned in the past.

Though- Harry had to give himself more credit than what would have been offered. Not many could stand being cross examined by a seven foot bunny rabbit with boomerangs as weapons and a hyperactive personification of winter without either shooting themselves or admitting their person into a certain hospital.

Coughing, all three- a squeak reminded Harry of the tiny _egglet _waddling across the plant like table- four of them settled down around the leaf/plant/table with a natural weariness.

"So... how'd you get down here anyways?" For some reason, this question hadn't popped up in the unmeant third degree.

Scratching his head, Harry beat down the threatening blush with a baseball bat- "I fell." He coughed, getting puzzled looks as _Bunnymund's_- what kind of name was that?- nose twitched. "Fell down where mate? Ain't many places you could have done it from."

"There was a hole." And even to his ears it sounded like a lame excuse, but looking at Bunnymund's full body twitch and Jack's rather sad attempt at hiding his laughter- Harry knew something was up.

"Was it this big?" Holding his arms out, Jack's laughter grew more obvious as Harry nodded.

"And did it have like, a lot of flowers and plants around it?" This time, he couldn't hold it in, his laughter propelling him into the air where he rolled side to side holding his ribs.

"Bunny- ha!- tells me watch for humans." The laughter turned to giggles. "Almost kills one."

It was then Harry noticed Bunnymund's guilt filled eyes. "It wasn't your fault." Harry correctly deduced, patting the rabbit on his nose, nearly joining Jack in his laughter as Bunnymund froze. _Just like a real bunny_. But, with amazing restraint, held it in and showed only sympathetic eyes. "Just remember to cover you... _holes_." Harry really didn't have any other way to put it, and it made him wonder why it sounded so dirty.

"Besides... I would have ended up unconscious sooner or later." That led him to another concern.

"So..." As nonchalant as he could, Harry slid in a "Do you know the Sandman?"

Jack's eyes lit up and he laughed, floating on his back. "Course we know Sandy! What part of Jack Frost and the Bunnyman don't you understand?"

"S'strange yer askin' about Sandy first." Suspicion darkened black eyes. "Most would wonder 'bout North." _North_. Harry connected the dots rather easily then. _Santa Clause and the Sandman_.

Ruefully, Harry found he could care less about Santa, the Sandman was the one he wanted.

"I met the Sand... _Sandy_ before... he knocked me out with a ball of sand."

There was silence.

And then both Jack and the _bloody _rabbit started to laugh, cracking up as they wiped tears from their eyes. "Whaddya wanna know, mate?" Bunnymund questioned after they had their _bloody _good ol' time.

At this, Harry's eyes flashed and even Jack admitted then it was a little intimidating.

"Where can I find him?" Pranks filtered through and almost made the Wizard cackle.

* * *

**Two things before you get all indignant about my absence. **

**1. I was moving.  
**

**2. I was bloody _moving_.  
**

**Do you know how annoying moving is? Well it is.  
**

****Review with prank ideas or requests cause this thing is going on Hiatus for a little while.

Don't worry. It's not going to be put up for adoption.


End file.
